Los Sandwiches de Temari
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Las apuestas en la casa del Kazekage estaban tan de moda como los sandwiches de Temari; aunque ella no se cerciorase de ello. Kankuro y Gaara sabían que no había mejores sandwiches que los de su hermana. Pero ella creía que no, por ello apostó con Gaara a que el apetito de Kankuro por éstos no sería como decía él. Gaara ganaría, no quería que ella fuera a un balneario con el Nara.
_**Hola a todos:3**_

 _ **Me explico, he visto imágenes de Temari, Gaara y Kankuro en el relleno del capitulo 400 en adelante de Naruto y me dio por hacer este pequeño fic de ellos. Los amo fjeijfioejf. Hay alusión al Shikatema por supuesto.**_

 _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **La canción que me inspiró fue**_ _Lighters — Eminem ft Bruno Mars._ _ **Enamorada me encuentro de esta canción.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _1274._

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

 **Los Sandwiches de Temari.**

.

.

Kankuro se adentró en la cocina. Sus pasos ligeros daban muestras de que no quería ser descubierto. Por suerte, era de noche y la cocina solo era iluminada por una ventana del salón. No llegaba, por ende, mucha luz. El moreno llegó a la nevera, y mirando a ambos lados verificó que tenía vía libre. Abrió la nevera, ahora la luz de la misma podría descubrir su posición. Pero era un ninja, solo quería tomar _prestado_ uno de los sandwiches que había sobrado de la cena.

¿Por qué lo hacía a escondidas? Simple, Temari había dicho que eran para mañana. Que con ellos Gaara comería un almuerzo a medio día y por lo menos no pasaría hambre hasta que fuesen a comer los tres juntos. Pero demonios, había tres sandwiches, y Kankuro estaba seguro que por tomar uno Gaara no se enfadaría con él. Temari sí, pero su hermano pequeño solo se encogería de hombros y diría que no tendría tiempo para comer —o eso suponía, ¡solo era un sándwich por favor!—. Pero claro, Kankuro sabía que el pelirrojo los comería porque estaban buenisimos. Aunque igual lo haría porque ninguno quería sufrir una represalia de Temari.

Sonrió tras comerse el de bacon y queso, y pensó, que bueno, a Gaara no le gustaban mucho los sandwiches de pollo al curry. Seguro que con el de jamón y queso tendría suficiente. Dio un par de mordiscos y se giró, cerrando la nevera mientras disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de aquel aperitivo de media noche. Se metió lo que quedaba en la boca y masticó satisfecho.

Se preparó para volver lentamente a su habitación como si nada, comenzando con un paso ligero. Estaba orgulloso de su hazaña, había comido y nadie se enteraría.

Demonios, Temari hacía los mejores sandwiches del mundo.

—¿Te desvelaste, Kankuro?

El marionetista se quedó quieto, sudando nervioso, mientras dejaba de mover su boca; abrió sus ojos, observando frente a él a su hermana sentada en el sillón del salón de la residencia del Kazekage. La mayor se encontraba leyendo un pergamino con sus gafas de cerca. ¿¡Qué no debería estar dormida!? ¡Estaba seguro que cuando llegó a la cocina ella no estaba allí!

¿¡Como no la había sentido!? Tragó lo que restaba de sandwich, dando dos suaves y lentos mordiscos. Deseó que no se oyese nada, porque Temari lo mataría. Que _kami_ lo ayudase.

—Eh… sí. Ya sabes, hay días en los que es imposible dormir. ¿Y tú que haces despierta? Creí que llegaste de la misión muy cansada.

Pudo observarla asentir, mientras se recolocaba las gafas que se le resbalaban. Cruzó sus piernas y frunció el ceño, como si algo que leyese fuera _problemático_.

—Sí, pero igual me desvelé. Le pedí ayer en cuanto llegué un sandwich a Gaara; al fin y al cabo los había cocinado para él. Me suelo levantar con hambre, ya sabes. Y me ofreció el de pollo al curry. Dice que a él con dos le bastaba.

Kankuro sudó frío, temiendo por su vida. Tosió un par de veces, mientras la vio levantar la vista del pergamino y mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Estaba muerto._

—Creo que están en la cesta, mira a ver. Yo… subiré a dormir, mañana no podré mantenerme en pie.

—Claro, ve —él salió de la cocina y se marchó hacía su habitación, al parecer Temari estaba demasiado cansada como para darse cuenta de su fechoría—. Ah, y Kankuro, sabes que los mentirosos tienen las de perder conmigo, ¿cierto? —Él asintió, sin girarse—. Pues aun más los _ladrones_ , creo que les vendría bien un golpe de mi abanico. ¿Qué opinas sobre ello? Sería bueno que me ayudases.

—Ehm… Claro, te apoyo; por supuesto. Estoy tremendamente cansado, ¡mañana te ayudo si eso! —Tosió, nervioso—. Bu-Buenas noches, hermanita.

—Buenas noches, Kankuro.

La rubia sonrió divertida, viéndolo marcharse casi corriendo. Se levantó vestida con una camiseta que le llegaba hasta mas allá de los muslos y se dirigió a la nevera. Observando que Kankuro se había comido no solo el de pollo al curry, sino que también el de bacon y queso.

Suspiró, quitándose las gafas, y acariciándose entonces el puente de la nariz.

—Será glotón —suspiró de nuevo, cerrando la nevera y dejando sobre la encimera de la cocina dos tickets que Shikamaru había comprado hace unos días para un balneario de Suna; los miró por ultima vez y se alejó, con un bufido de por medio—. Jamás vuelvo a apostar con Gaara, maldición.

…

Cuando esa mañana Gaara abrió la nevera y vio que solo quedaba un sándwich, sonrió. Lo tomó, envolviéndolo en papel transparente para tomárselo después en el almuerzo, y se giró tras cerrar la nevera, sonriendo al ver los dos tickets sobre la mesa.

—Parece que gané.

Pudo oír sonoros ruidos en el piso de arriba, posiblemente Temari estaría vengándose de Kankuro despertándole dos horas antes de lo normal. Aunque no había apostado con ella por el hecho de ir al balneario, se alegraba de haber ganado aquella apuesta de Temari. Era tan obvio que el moreno iba a comerse dos sandwiches. Su hermana no sabía a ciencia cierta que tan buenos eran sus sandwiches. Y se alegró, no por ir al balneario, ya que no le gustaban esos sitios. Muy posiblemente no iría y vendería los tickets a Kankuro a cambio de su silencio. Seguro él iría con esa que era su novia… _o algo así_.

Simplemente no quería que Temari fuera a un balneario con Shikamaru. Aunque conocía a ese vago, y sabía que era un gran shinobi y una mejor persona, no dejaría que se fuera con su hermana a un sitio donde muy probablemente lo que menos harían —según lo que había oído de Kankuro que la gente hacía ahí— sería bañarse.

Y no, no dejaría que su hermana hiciera nada de eso con ese Nara. Antes debía hablar con él y ver las intenciones que tenía para con ella. Sonrió ligeramente y se guardó los tickets, suerte que Kankuro no se había enterado de nada de esto; posiblemente hubiese ido a Konoha a sodomizar con algún tipo de arma al Nara.

—¡Levántate estúpido ladrón!

—¡Tenía hambre, Temari!

—¿¡Acaso no sabes que hay galletas en la despensa!?

—¿¡Quién toma galletas habiendo tus sándwiches…!? ¡Soy tu hermano, no un ladrón, suelta tu abanico! ¡Temari, suéltalo!

El Kazekage asintió, de acuerdo con la primera parte de la ultima frase de Kankuro, saliendo por la puerta de la mansión con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sí, no había mejor cosa en el mundo que los sándwiches de su hermana. Y eso le recordaba a algo.

Cuando Shikamaru se presentase como novio formal de Temari ante él y Kankuro, y ella hiciera para comer sus sándwiches, no dejaría al vago probarlos primero. Es más, debía convencerle para que le dejara tomar ni tan siquiera uno.

Su hermano ya haría misiones de rango C por dos meses, por comerse esos dos sándwiches que eran de él. A pesar de que hubiese ganado la apuesta. Ya que a Gaara Sabaku No nadie le quitaba los sándwiches que tan cuidadosamente su hermana mayor preparaba.

Y mucho menos ese Nara.

…

Un estornudo obligó a Shikamaru a pararse ante la entrada de Suna. Ya le había avisado a Temari de que vendría y por ello le extrañaba no ver a nadie en la entrada. Tenía ganas de ir a ese balneario con su problemática novia. Tomó un pañuelo de su mochila y se sonó la nariz, preguntándose quien estaría hablando de él —o tan siquiera pensando en él—. Aunque estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno.

—Que problemático.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

.

.

 _ **hjeidkvjfekoefbk, realmente amé este pequeño fic. O sea me pareció hermoso que Gaara hiciera una apuesta con Temari para ganarle los tickets del balneario, segura de que Kankuro sería un buen hermano y solo tomaría uno de los sándwiches. Gaara apostó de que tomaría dos y le dejaría uno a él. Fiewbjifjbewjiefjfnrjifjnf, vaya si Temari confiaba poco en el triunfo de sus sándwiches.**_

 _ **Amo al equipo de los hermanos de la Arena *shora'*. Sería tan genial ver mas momentos de ellos… En fin, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis espero vuestros favs, reviews y follows. ¡Muchos besos!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
